


The memories of Tomorrow

by goldporcelain



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, small mention of wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldporcelain/pseuds/goldporcelain
Summary: Perhaps, it would hurt less if Tubbo wasn’t here, witnessing him suffer in his last moments of this life. Come to think of it, he managed to live without respawning for a long time before this, which would be honorable, if it didn’t come to pathetically dying in front of someone who betrayed him in the end. Tommy was blinded by the vision of Tubbo having the new ruler’s hand on his shoulder, of the young boy looking up in the walls of L’manberg and the flag, and then tearing all of it down in cold blood along with others who Tommy once trusted with his whole heart. Their future together, the one that they promised each other sitting on that bench, as the leaves of a green-green tree and the tenderness of a blue-blue sky covered them from this world’s cruelty, was now nonexistent, the forever lost symphony of shared precious hope.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The memories of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3 finally caved in and finished  
> this started from @just.panicking 's (on insta) comic, please check her out!

The dirt met the navy-blue, red and white fabric with a loud thud, and pain echoed through a fragile, tense and tired body. Wooden chips from the arrows still stuck in his wounds, rocks in his boots, his hat long gone from running, Tommy let himself to finally breathe out, tasting the bitter lack of air in his lungs and sensing a fastened heartbeat. 

The moment he had to escape, his legs knew nothing but to run; it’s like if his mind suddenly short-circuited into fleeing, switching up to a different mode along the way, his way of a loser that he now paved for himself. Tommy was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn’t be able to last enough to free from the chase, afraid that they will catch his trace later (by the brown-red tint of the grass he’s been on), afraid of losing everything that he has claimed, hunted for, searched for, lived for. Afraid of losing his now only comrade, Wilbur.

“Where is Wilbur?..”

A thought finally caved in his mind, his brain barely being able to allow him of another emotional reaction, and at the same time, another sharp sensation struck his side, right where someone — he didn’t even remember who, there were so many people — managed to place a wound. Right before this moment, Tommy didn’t realize how deep, in fact, it was: not deep to the point of him bleeding to death, but still enough to bleed a good amount and make him even weaker. 

Though, it didn’t burden him as much as other things did. The sky above his head, a merciless judge, watched him lose and get expelled from his own land, the land that he worked on so hard on with his own hands, along with people that he once believed were his friends. Tommy’s spirit was still held there, between the dark walls of black and yellow, where the flag of L’manberg rose above in glory of the morning and forgiveness of the evening. Tommy’s soul kept his body strong and safe, engulfed in the power of his word, and shone a bright flame. But only when he was there. 

It’s like a part of him was ripped off and crumbled like a sheet of old paper, then taken away by the stream into the endless sea, where he would never be able to find it again. 

The young man’s fingers felt damp and sticky when Tommy noticed that he’s been holding his hand on this stupid wound. He made a hesitant sound, lifting his palm up, a mistake that cost him a little more blood flowing out of it. His body refused to feel anything but dread, even having it instead of physical pain, but the boy knew that he had to somehow regenerate and rest before he could continue running. Realizing this made Tommy shiver, his grip tightening on the dark-red spot on his side. 

He didn’t want to run anymore, and he doubted that he could. It wasn’t like him at all, and if he had the chance, he’d try to fight back, but the young man was simply outnumbered by the new people of his old land. 

A diamond sword still clenched in the boy’s limp hand, his head hit the wall of a building behind him, lungs still trying to breathe carefully and quietly enough for him to not be noticed or seen or heard by anyone again. Tommy could pass out at any moment, overwhelming panic occupying his thoughts. There was no plan that he came up with beforehand, no secret tunnels or routes left behind, just the vast horizon of unknown before green-green space for miles and miles ahead. 

A sound erupted nearby, and the blonde flinched, eyes opening wide and seeking the source of it. It was a soft crinkle of thick paper, the kind that carried materials in it or served a map, and Tommy guessed that there was someone from Manberg nearby. 

God, please not now. 

It’d be a pathetic view to see — the kind of view you’d find a true loser in. Helpless, Tommy’s body spread on the grass that slowly turned red around him, and his arm could barely lift up the weight of his sword. If he’d taunt to fight, he’d lose. But nevertheless, using the last energy left in his limbs, the boy took his weapon and pointed it in the direction of the sound he heard earlier.

“Who’s there?” Tommy yelled out, hoping that there would be only one person in the distance to hear him. He didn’t want to attract attention so that others could find this place, but he wanted to be just intimidating enough, standing up to whoever hid from the boy now. Though, how intimidating his frail, dying figure could get?

Then, a person showed themselves, taking a step closer to the former vice president and letting the light of the crimson dawning sun shine right on their pale face. Tommy lost his focus. 

“Tubbo?” 

For a second, the blond’s expression matched his former comrade’s, eyes big and round and terrified as they stared each other down. Managing to keep control on the grip of his sword, Tommy moved his arm swiftly in Tubbo’s direction, and even though his organs felt like they were about to shut down from the blood loss, he let out an ominous shout:

“STAY BACK!” 

And Tubbo froze in his place, heart sinking in the depths of his chest, feeling fear paralyze his body in its entirety. At the same time, the young man on the ground quivered, making another sound as the dark-red liquid poured out of his side once again. Right before this moment, adrenaline deafened his senses, allowing him to last without feeling his wound and being tortured by it, however, as he gathered his last energy, his body began giving up. 

Perhaps, it would hurt less if Tubbo wasn’t here, witnessing him suffer in his last moments of this life. Come to think of it, he managed to live without respawning for a long time before this, which would be honorable, if it didn’t come to pathetically dying in front of someone who betrayed him in the end. Tommy was blinded by the vision of Tubbo having the new ruler’s hand on his shoulder, of the young boy looking up in the walls of L’manberg and the flag, and then tearing all of it down in cold blood along with others who Tommy once trusted with his whole heart. Their future together, the one that they promised each other sitting on that bench, as the leaves of a green-green tree and the tenderness of a blue-blue sky covered them from this world’s cruelty, was now nonexistent, the forever lost symphony of shared precious hope. 

Tubbo stood in one place, and with him stood, Tommy thought, the endless dreams of yesterday and the memories of tomorrow, the memories that were now unreachable, like a distant mirage of their horizon. Everything that they have ever separated among themselves and gave to each other, everything that they’ve gained, hunted for, searched for, won and lost, triumphed and mourned over, everything. Gone.

But the brunette still dared to watch over him bleeding, not even moving an inch away from his stance. Overwhelming humiliation rushed over to the boy's mind, and, with legs trembling and arm leaning on his sword, Tommy rose up, his strength immediately beginning to flee each second. It was a miracle that he managed to stand, though, he didn’t seem like he’d last long, as his knees began to shake, muscles giving in from exhaustion. With his breath heavy, the blonde yelled again, 

“TRAIT-“

“TOMMY!” 

The others voice interrupted him mid-word, the world beneath Tommy’s legs suddenly tumbling down into a dark abyss, as his vision ceased at the same time. And after a few moments, a pair of arms was holding him near the ground, carefully sitting him down. 

Tubbo caught him when he almost passed out. 

Tubbo caught him. 

Unbelieving and painfully flooded with conflicting thoughts, Tommy’s mind slowly awakened from a short trance he went into. Something touched his torso, his side, a rustle of dirty clothes in his ears and something else that he didn’t recognize first, but soon realized was an enchanted melody of a potion. Almost all of the blond’s senses were limited, unable to respond to anything around, even though the familiarity of the presence near him made him shiver against his own will, a natural response ingrained in his brain, his muscles tensing up and easing again. 

Along with a distant hint of forest leaves and sweat, Tubbo had an agonizingly familiar scent of honey and flowers on his clothing, Tommy thought, still not being able to respond in any way to the other young man. A hand was placed right on the boy’s cheeks, and his jaw was suddenly unclenched by force. The blond felt something pouring down his throat. It made him  
cough up and spit some out, the pinkish liquid staining his white shirt and blending in with other red stains on the bright fabric. By the bitter taste of it, Tommy guessed that it was a potion of health, and as each sip was going down his throat, the pain slowly but surely was going away, too. 

He probably looked like a little hatchling bird being fed, his head rising up and his eyes still barely open. He probably looked like he didn’t know why he was being rescued from death right at this moment, and he probably didn’t know why his body started healing on its own, quickly accepting the magical regeneration energy flowing in it and repairing the wounds. And, he probably couldn’t look at the other’s eyes for quite some time even after this, the wind whispering in his ear and the sounds of the forest chanting somewhere far from them, so far that Tommy felt himself in a different reality, only shared with Tubbo. 

Each minute passed slower than eternity ever could, and the boy still didn’t move, not before he sensed Tubbo, who still held him tightly in his arms, putting his face in the blonde’s shoulder and muttering “They told me to kill you.”

“Then why didn’t you, bastard?” Tommy thought immediately without voicing it, as he knew that it would be inappropriate after all that his friend did for him. When Tubbo first caught him, the young man realized, his heart was pounding fast enough to break the ribcage around it, the heart of someone who ran miles and miles without stopping for a second. 

“I had to search for you around here, I was looking for you, I couldn’t… find…” 

Tommy’s heart clenched from the tone of brunette's voice: trembling and desperate, sounding like it was his friend who lost everything. And, perhaps, just for the time when he couldn’t find the other boy in the depths of never ending, unforgiving forest, it was true. But even though they were together now, Tubbo couldn’t stop shaking — his fear of losing the other was that worrying, to the point of having his entire body overwhelmed. 

“I thought they already did the job of killing you.” 

Tubbo lifted his head up from the boy’s torso to look him right in the eyes, and the blonde saw that they’re drenched in red and wet, the skin on his face with dried up tears in tiny paths streaming down. 

To think that even up to this point cared about him this much. Tommy was guessing that the consequences of escaping the new established government could be the most violent imaginable, since the ruler proclaimed removing both him and Wilbur from the lands of Manberg by any method necessary, only if he’d never see them again, and yet, Tubbo risked it, stepping on a path he paved too without going back by his own will. 

It all seemed so far, so distant, so unreachable, and the world levitated around the two of them and the connection they had, around Tommy’s arms reading behind Tubbo’s back, now gently stroking it in reassurance, around the bitter taste of regeneration still tingling the inside of the blonde’s mouth, around the deep-copper brown hair brushing against his face. Every single planet, every single star and space body aligned in such a pattern that pointed right at them, as if they were on the pedestal of Earth and God turned their eye on the boys, blessing them right there and now to never be separated again by fault of their destiny. 

Finally, a sigh escaped Tommy’s mouth. The pain was long gone, and they were still in this position of holding each other, unclear of who held who. It didn’t matter much to the blond. He knew that he’ll be alright if someone like Tubbo (not even someone, he’d only want Tubbo) was right there with him, by his side, to fight through the hardships of their blood-stained life together. To risk his own lungs, running beside the forever-berries and bushes, catching pebbles in his shoes, to bring a valuable and incredible rare potion only to save Tommy, to only have a moment of weakness when he knows that his best friend is all healed up, living and breathing again. 

For some reason, the boy thought that soon they’d need to get up and find somewhere to go, as quick as possible, in fact. He was the person to constantly rush, living in a hurry of everything he’d ever do, but for now, he wanted to just stay like this and think. Think about everything that they’ve been through, about the stress that they had to endure all these prolonged days, the hope bleeding through them and their happiness seemingly fading away. The grass with dried up brown blood on it, still wet from a morning sprinkle of rain, full of little earthly insects, the trees that once again covered them from fear and worry. 

Tommy listened to Tubbo’s heartbeat and his now long, calm breaths, the ones you’d get from crying your soul out and then being comforted into a state of oblivious tranquility with everything around. Tommy didn’t want to interrupt it. 

“I’m okay,” 

The brunette lifted his head up and looked at his friend, having an unreadable expression that was more telling to the other boy than joy or sadness would ever be. His brows tensed closer to his nose bridge, and a pale hand touched his face, rubbing the mild migraine away from his cheek and temple. 

“I’m so glad that you didn’t die. I’m so glad I could save you.” 

Tommy was quiet, only looking back at him, still unsure if Tubbo’s state was stable enough. 

“We should go somewhere before they find us, or something…”

“Right”

Pulling his friend up from the ground, the blond wrapped his arms around him for one last time, tighter and stronger than their previous hug was, as he felt like he’d be able to convey everything he wanted the other to know better like this. 

He hoped he did enough for Tubbo, too. 

“No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you, buddy. I’m sorry that you had to worry about me, and I promise that I’ll try my best to not let anyone separate us again.” 

“...I’ll try my best, too.” 

And as the sun set down with its crimson lights piercing through the deepest parts of the forest, as the first ever stars appeared on the tired gray-auburn sky, as the fog from smoke settled down on the ground and rested there, the two boys went together, at times hand in hand and at times running leg to leg in a playful race, the smiling tomorrow promising them yet another memory together. Their tomorrow.


End file.
